Starfleet captains
In the history of Starfleet, many officers have captained starships and/or held the rank of captain. List of prime reality captains ]] Senior captains Starfleet flag officers sometimes retain or take command of a vessel. Most often, these officers hold the rank of commodore, but there have been instances of admirals operating as starship captains. *Rear Admiral Kirk, James T. ( ) *Commodore Decker, Matt ( ) *Commodore Wesley, Robert ( ) *Fleet Captain Garth of Izar. (Garth's starship) Captains .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] The substantive rank of captain is typically held by officers captaining starships. Officers of this rank also sometimes serve in other capacities, such as in command of starbases or divisions of support personnel (such as JAG officers or members of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers), or as members of experimental engineering programs. * Aguayo, Monico * Amasov ( ) * April, Robert ( ) * Archer, Jonathan ( ) * Arnold, Richard (Warp Technologies Development Group) * Bateson, Morgan ( ) * Bennet (Seventh Tactical Wing) * Benteen, Erika ( ) * Blackwood ( ) * Bligh, W. ( ) * Braswell, Elizabeth * Brody (Saratoga) * Brownfield, Dick (Fleet Yards Operations) * Chamberlin, Mandy (R & D) * Chandra, Nensi * Chess, Joe (Advanced Technologies Group) * Clampett ( ) * Clark, Margaret C. * Conklin ( ) * Curry, Daniel (Warp Technologies Development Group, Starfleet Operations) * Cusak, Lisa ( ) * Darson ( ) * Deighan, Drew ( ) * Decker, Willard ( ) * DeSoto, Robert ( ) * Diego * Duvall (Shenandoah) * Dwyer, John M. (Engineering Corps) * Edwell * Entebe ( ) * Esteban, J.T. ( ) * Gardner (NX Program) * Garrett, Rachel ( ) * Garrovick ( ) * Garth * Gleason ( ) * Gump, J. ( ) * Hansen, Kurt * Harriman, John ( ) * Harris ( ) * Hernandez, Erika ( ) * Hutzel, Gary (Warp Technologies Development Group) * Jacobson, Phillip * James, Richard (Engineering Corps) * Jameson, Mark ( ) * Janeway, Kathryn ( ) * Jefferies, W.M. (NX Program) * Jellico, Edward ( and ) * Jennings (Republic) * Jein, Gregory (Yard Engineer) * Keel, Walker ( ) * Keogh ( ) * Kirk, James T. ( and ) * Krasnovsky * La Forge, Silva ( ) * Laporin * Legato, Robert (Warp Technologies Development Group) * Loomis (AR-558) * Lopez * Louvois, Phillipa (Judge Advocate General, Sector 23, Starbase 173) * Leyton ( ) * McKenzie, Richard (Engineering Corps) * Maxwell, Benjamin ( and ) * McCoullough * Mees, James (Engineering Corps) * Moore, Ronald D. (Warp Technologies Development Group) * Narth ( ) * Nesterowicz, John (Starfleet Academy) * Neuss, Wendy (Warp Technologies Development Group) * O'Shea ( ) * Paris, Owen ( ) * Peets, Bill (Stellar Imaging Division) * Peterson ( ) * Picard, Jean-Luc ( , and ) * Pike, Christopher ( ) * Pressman, Erik ( ) * Priestly, J. ( ) * Probert, Andrew (Engineering Corps) * Ramart (Antares) * Ramirez ( ) * Ramirez, Carlos (Intrepid) * Randolph, Joel ( ) * Ransom, Rudy ( ) * Raymer ( ) * Raymond ( ) * Reynolds, Charlie ( ) * Rice, Paul ( ) * Richardson * Rifkin * Riker, William T. ( and ) * Rixx ( ) * Robau, R. ( ) * Robinson, A.G. (NX Program) * Sanders ( ) * Satelk * Scott, Montgomery * Scott, Tryla ( ) * Shelby ( ) * Shumar, Bryce ( ) * Simmons, Adele (MD) * Sisko, Benjamin (Deep Space 9, and ) * Solok ( ) * Sordal, Bob (Orbital Operations) * Spock ( ) * Stadius * Stiles (Earth-Romulan War) * Stillwell * Stone, Jason ( ) * Styles ( ) * Sulu, Hikaru ( ) * Swift, J. ( ) * Swofford, Quentin ( ) * Taggert ( ) * Telaka, L. Isao ( ) * Terrell, Clark ( ) * Thomas, Cari L. (Engineering Corps) * Tracey, Ronald ( ) * Varley, Donald ( ) * Wong, Leslie ( ) * White, Dana (Yard Engineer) * Zaheva, Chantal ( ) * Zimbata ( ) * Zimmerman, Herman ( ) Junior captains ]] According to the rules of naval parlance, a person of any officer rank may be addressed as captain if they are assigned as sole commanding officer of any starship. Captains may also be awarded provisional (brevet) ranks or field promotions to be accorded the title of captain. *Commander Riker, William T. ( , , and ) *Lieutenant Commander Data ( and ) *Lieutenant Commander Dax, Jadzia ( ) *Lieutenant Commander Piersall ( ) *Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk ( ) *Cadet Watters, Tim ( ) Unnamed captains )]] :More information about these individuals is contained in the separate articles referenced in the below list. ; :See [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel|USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel]] for further information. ( ; ) ; :See [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) personnel#Saratoga Captain|USS Saratoga personnel]] for further information. ( ) ; :See [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel#Saratoga Captain|USS Saratoga personnel]] for further information. ( ) ;Starfleet Command aide-de-camp. :See Unnamed Starfleet personnel for further information. ( ) ;Starfleet Command briefing attendee. :See Unnamed Starfleet personnel for further information. ( ) ;Enterprise-B launch spectator, 2293 ( ) ;Female Starship captain. :An unknown female Starfleet captain commanded the starship that transported Benjamin and Jake Sisko to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) List of alternate reality captains Erika Hernandez in 2154]] Christopher Pike in 2258]] Senior captain Starfleet flag officers sometimes retain or take command of a vessel. * Admiral ( ) Captains The substantive rank of captain is typically held by officers captaining starships. Officers of this rank also sometimes serve in other capacities, such as as members of experimental engineering programs. * Archer, Jonathan ( ) * Brody (Saratoga) * Duvall (Shenandoah) * Gardner (NX Program) * Hernandez, Erika ( ) * Jefferies, W.M. (NX Program) * Jennings (Republic) * ( ) * ( ) * Ramirez, Carlos (Intrepid) * Robau, R. ( ) * Robinson, A.G. (NX Program) * Shumar, Bryce ( ) * Stiles (Earth-Romulan War) * Stillwell Junior captains According to the rules of naval parlance, a person of any officer rank may be addressed as captain if they are assigned as sole commanding officer of any starship. Captains may also be awarded field promotions to be accorded the title of captain. * Commander ( ) * Lieutenant Commander ( ) * Lieutenant ( ) List of mirror universe captains Maximilian Forrest in 2155]] Captains * Forrest, Maximilian ( ) * Kirk, James T. ( ) * Pike, Christopher ( ) * ( ) De facto captain (not recognized by the Terran Empire) * Archer, Jonathan ([[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|ISS Defiant]]) Unnamed captain ; :See [[ISS Avenger personnel|ISS Avenger personnel]] for further information. ( ) List of parallel universe captains A list of captains seen in alternate timelines and parallel universes: Senior captain In at least one parallel universe, starfleet flag officers sometimes retain or take command of a vessel. * Admiral Riker, William T. ( ) Captains * Braxton ( and Aeon) * Bateson, Morgan ( ) * Halloway, Thomas ( ) * Kim, Harry ( ) * La Forge, Geordi ( ) * Nog ( ) * Picard, Beverly ( ) * Reed, Malcolm (Intrepid) * Picard, Jean-Luc ( ) * Riker, William T. ( ) * T'Pol ( ) * Tucker, Trip ( ) cs:Kapitáni Hvězdné flotily de:Liste von Captains der Sternenflotte ja:宇宙艦隊の大佐 Category:Personnel lists Category:Starfleet captains